


Spare No Expense

by On_Sonnshine



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Amanda picks up on this, Fluff, Hilarity Ensues, I have no idea what to tag, M/M, Rafael is lowkey Sonny's sugar daddy don't even fight me, idk - Freeform, y'all know it's true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_Sonnshine/pseuds/On_Sonnshine
Summary: Sonny starts showing up to workevenhappier than usual, with new, rather expensive clothes, ties, and watches.Amanda decides to get down to where it's coming from.





	Spare No Expense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keraunoscopia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keraunoscopia/gifts).



> y'all, i gotta thank Lalarandoms for this she's originated the idea and then keraunoscopia took off with it and  
>   
> this happened  
>   
> okay this is legitimately the worst thing i've ever written and the idea was _great_ but wtf, I fucked it up y'all

The first time Amanda noticed something off was when, one day, Sonny waltzed up into the precinct, wearing a suit.  
  
A suit she'd never seen before. A light grey, expensive looking suit, with a light pink almost silk-like shirt. The type of clothes Amanda would be scared to get anything on for fear of having to sell a limb to get it replaced.  
  
It certainly wasn't something like what Sonny normally wore, but it looked nice on him, and it was relatively his style.  
  
When Sonny sat down, Amanda also noted his huge smile, but then again for the last few months (few translating to 7 months), he'd been walking into work with a gigantic smile on his face, all relaxed and happy, and Amanda suspected he was getting laid, but she never said anything about it.  
  
She didn't have to, anyways, because in the second month, Sonny mentioned his boyfriend accidentally, then got all tense before she laughed and told him he was fine, she was happy for him.  
  
But he didn't tell her who his boyfriend was. And god, she was curious. But she didn't press the issue, just got almost painfully curious any time Sonny mentioned 'my boyfriend said I should try it' or 'well my boyfriend said he liked my hair without all the gel so'.  
  
Even still though, Sonny had always been very happy to answer if she asked questions. But not if it got close to revealing who the mystery man was. For example, she'd once asked what he looked like and Sonny narrowed his eyes, then responded 'Beautiful.'  
  
Needless to say, he was careful with what he revealed and what he didn't.  
  
'Ya know I gotta ask, how'd you afford all...this?' Amanda asked, raising an eyebrow as she flicked her eyes over his suit.  
  
Sonny's grin softened up a little bit as he glanced over himself.  
  
'My boyfriend got it for me.' He answered, settling his elbows onto his desk.  
  
Now, at that, Amanda was sure her eyes widened slightly and she leaned back.  
  
'Sorry, but _what?_ How much was it?' She asked incredulously.  
  
Maybe it was one of those things where it _looked_ expensive but actually cost like, 20 dollars.  
  
Sonny gave her a crooked grin, shrugging.  
  
'I dunno. A lot, knowing him.' Sonny added the last part with a little laugh.  
  
Amanda tilted her head, eyes squinting slightly.  
  
'If he's buyin' ya stuff like this I'd say he sounds more like a sugar daddy than anything else.' Amanda joked, but honestly there was a little bit of truth in it because that _would_ make sense.  
  
Sonny choked slightly with how hard he laughed, then he shrugged again, still snickering.  
  
It continued like that, every week or so, Sonny would show up to work wearing increasingly expensive suits and ties, and every time someone asked how he'd afforded it, he'd flash a dazzling smile and, always happily, answer with 'oh, my boyfriend bought it for me.'  
  
Thanks to the increasing amount of _fancy_ the suits and ties looked, the sugar daddy jokes continued, Olivia and Fin making them now too, and each time Sonny laughed, eyes bright.  
  
However, the moment it really came to a head, at least to Amanda, was when Sonny came in with the watch.  
  
One day, Sonny bounded in, big smile and all, wearing another expensive fucking suit, another expensive fucking tie, and something glinting on his wrist.  
  
When he dropped into his chair, settling an elbow on his desk and his sleeve falling down a little bit, exposing the watch further, Fin whistled sharply.  
  
'Now I _know_ you can't afford a _Rolex_ , it was a joke before but i'm startin' to think we ain't wrong.' Fin said, almost exasperated as he leaned forward to get a better look at the watch.  
  
Sonny laughed, propping his head on his other hand.  
  
'Well, Olivia knows who he is, I told her yesterday. He's gonna come 'round today but it's up to you guys to figure out who he is.' Sonny explained with a grin, looking like the cat that ate the canary.  
  
Amanda and Fin looked at each other, then Amanda turned back to him sharply.  
  
'You're serious?' She asked, surprise colouring her features.  
  
Sonny nodded, trying not to laugh at the looks on their faces.  
  
Well, the day continued on, and both Fin and Amanda eagerly kept an eye on literally every guy who walked through the door, but there wasn't one guy they could pick out that looked like both someone Sonny would go for _and_ someone who had a lot of money to spare.  
  
For the life of them they couldn't figure it out, and Sonny was nearly laughing his ass off every time their heads jerked up at a new guy's entrance.  
  
That night, Sonny suggested they go out to a bar, because this had been his plan and he couldn't _wait_ to see the shock on their faces.  
  
They both were whining to him as soon as they got sat down, complaining about having been unable to figure out who the guy was.  
  
Sonny tried not to giggle as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
'Guys, you realize that both of you _talked to him_ , right?' Sonny laughed, settling his elbows on the table.  
  
Amanda choked on her drink, and Fin gave him a look so filled with disbelief it was almost laughable.  
  
'You're kidding.' Amanda deadpanned, mind going over every single interaction she and Fin had had with men that day.  
  
'Olivia talked to 'im, hell, _I_ talked to him, it's not that hard to narrow down.' Sonny laughed, leaning back in his booth and picking up his glass.  
  
Amanda and Fin thought for a long moment before Amanda looked up at him.  
  
'Someone that we all talked to-that's still too hard to narrow down. Did Barba talk to him? He doesn't talk unless it's to sass somebody.' Sonny opened his mouth, then hesitating, fighting a laugh.  
  
'Well...I don't think that Rafael _technically_ talked to him, no.' Sonny mused with a grin, taking a slow sip from his drink.  
  
'But.' Sonny grabbed their attention again, propping his elbow on the table and letting his drink dangle from his thumb and pointer finger as he looked between them.  
  
'He _did_ come when Rafael did.'  
  
Amanda and Fin gave each other a slightly exasperated look, continuing rifling through every guy they'd interacted with around the time Rafael came.  
  
Then, Amanda smiled, tilting her head slightly.  
  
'Ya know, the way your sayin' it now, guy with a lot of money, comin' around when Barba did, all of us talked to him-almost makes it sound like Barba's your boyfriend.' She laughed, Fin laughing as well, but Sonny just gave an amused smiled, raising an eyebrow as he lifted his glass to his lips again.  
  
Amanda looked at him, squinting at his reaction.  
  
'Oh c'mon, you know it was funny.' Amanda huffed childishly.  
  
Sonny shrugged, shit-eating grin still on his face.  
  
'You're right, you're right. On both counts.' Sonny hummed, taking a sip from his glass.  
  
Amanda's smile dwindled slightly.  
  
'What do you mean 'on both counts'?' Fin asked, voicing Amanda's confusion.  
  
'Exactly what I said.' Sonny responded immediately, eyes filled with mirth as he tried not to laugh at the slow realization on their faces.  
  
'You're sayin...'  
  
' _Barba_ is your boyfriend?!'  
  
A voice came from behind them.  
  
'I'd sure hope so, or else we're both gonna have a lot to explain.' Rafael joked, walking around the booth and sliding in next to Sonny, grinning slightly as the younger man threw an arm around his shoulders.  
  
Both Amanda and Fin gaped, and then a smirk crossed Amanda's face.  
  
'So, you're his sugar daddy? I should've known.' Amanda's smirk grew as she leaned back in her seat.  
  
The look on Rafael's face was priceless and Sonny laughed, looking down at him.  
  
'Amanda I swear to god-' Sonny cut him off.  
  
'Yup, you really should've known.' He hummed, laughing as Rafael elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
'Oh I am _never_ calling you anything else.' Amanda laughed, and Fin grinned.  
  
'Just sayin', I _knew_ you two were gonna be together within the year.'  
  
Amanda nodded.  
  
'Oh yeah we all knew.'


End file.
